


Go Rough On Me

by liesel_fogel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Vibrators, im sorry, in which lovino is secretly kinky as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesel_fogel/pseuds/liesel_fogel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Antonio's birthday, and he has an odd request for Lovino for his birthday present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Rough On Me

“Happy birthday,” muttered Lovino, handing Antonio a small parcel wrapped in newspaper.

Antonio brightened. “Aww, thanks,” he beamed. “I got you something, too.”

“Huh?” Lovino’s brow furrowed in confusion as Antonio placed a box, plastered with brightly colored wrapping paper and ribbon, on the desk. “You don’t give other people presents on your birthday, idiot.” Nevertheless, he picked it up and tugged at the ribbon lazily.

“Wait,” said Antonio quickly, grabbing the box. “Don’t open it in here.” He glanced sideways at their classmates, engaged in conversation during the lunch break. Lovino’s eyes narrowed.

“What did you get me?” he asked suspiciously, taunted by Antonio’s mischievous smile.

“Let’s go to the bathroom,” he suggested, and stood up, taking the box with him. Lovino hesitated, but followed.

* * *

 

Antonio opened the box for Lovino and proudly displayed the contents.

“What. The fuck.”

“It’s a buttplug,” explained Antonio. “It goes in your bu-”

“I know where it fucking goes!” hissed Lovino. “But why are you giving it to m-” He stopped midsentence, realization dawning upon his face.

“No,” he said, shaking his head. “Absolutely not.”

“Please?” Antonio batted his eyelashes pleadingly.

“There’s no way I’m letting you put that up my ass.” Lovino crossed his arms.

“But it’s not _just_ a buttplug,” insisted Antonio. “It also vibrates, see?- and it’s got a wireless remote control, _and_ it’s got all these fancy sensors built in so it detects your good spots and adjusts to make it feel even better!”

“Yeah, see, that just makes me want to put it up my ass even less.”

“Pwetty pweeze?” Antonio stuck out his lower lip and looked up at Lovino longingly, like a sad puppy. After a moment, Lovino sighed irritably and looked away.

“Fine,” he mumbled begrudgingly. “But only because it’s your birthday.”

Antonio’s face instantly broke out into a grin and he leapt up and hugged Lovino tightly, jumping up and down. “Thank you thank you thank you!” he cried. “You’re the best!”

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” muttered Lovino nonchalantly, but his cheeks were tinted red. “Let’s just get this over with.”

* * *

 

“You’ll like this, I promise,” said Antonio earnestly, applying copious amounts of lubrication to the buttplug. Lovino groaned.

“No, really.” Antonio inserted the small toy. Lovino winced slightly, but made no noise. “Did that hurt?” asked Antonio. “Do you need more lube?”

“No,” said Lovino. He frowned. “What kind of lube _is_ this? It feels strange.”

“It’s a special one I bought you. It’s supposed to..” he paused, reading the label. “Maximize pleasure and sensitivity.” Lovino rolled his eyes. Luckily, Antonio didn’t see.

“Okay,” said Antonio, stepping back. “You’re good.” Lovino nodded, beginning to pull up his pants, but then Antonio cried out,

“Wait!” and he paused.

“I almost forgot,” said Antonio, taking a condom out of his bag. He placed it on Lovino’s half-erect cock. “Now you can cum as many times as you want to!” he grinned. “Oh, and don’t forget the safeword. It’s ‘tomato,’ remember?”

“Ugh.” Lovino put his pants back on, doing the belt buckle.

“Alright then. Are you ready? I’m going to turn it on. Is that okay?”

“Yeah. Fine. Whatever.” Lovino fidgeted restlessly, the sensation of a foreign object in such a delicate place strange and unwelcome.

“Are you sure?”

_“Yes!_ Just do it!”

“Okay.” Antonio turned it on, put it at the lowest setting. It began buzzing gently and immediately Lovino understood why so many people celebrated the use of toys such as this one: the light vibrations sent waves of electricity flowing through his body, and he quickly felt himself weaken under the intense pleasure, grabbing onto Antonio for support and fighting to suppress a moan.

“You good?” asked Antonio warily, Lovino’s nails digging into his skin.

“Yeah,” answered Lovino breathily, his erection throbbing painfully in his jeans. He couldn’t stop from rubbing himself on Antonio, grinding against him and feeling Antonio’s cock harden. God, it felt so good, and though Lovino was usually too embarrassed to allow himself to take the lead, his embarrassment came second to the pleasure he was feeling and he found himself grabbing Antonio’s jaw and kissing him deeply, grinding harder and harder against him. His mind became blank, and all he could think about was kissing Antonio and being kissed back, Antonio’s tongue in his mouth and the taste of his saliva and how much he wanted Antonio, needed Antonio.

Then the bell for fifth hour rang and Antonio broke apart to say, “Oh, shit, I’ll be late,” before unlocking the stall and dashing out of the bathroom, leaving Lovino there alone.

* * *

 

“Fuck,” swore Lovino, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and leaning heavily against the stall wall. History class started in a couple minutes, and he was in a stall in the second floor boy’s bathroom with a throbbing erection and a vibrator up his ass, barely able to stand, let alone walk.

First, he would have to turn it off, and for that he needed the remote. He groped blindly at his pockets before remembering that Antonio had been holding the remote as he ran off.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!” Lovino stumbled out of the bathroom, one hand on the wall to support him. He made it to the staircase and gripped the railing to stop him from tumbling down the stairs as he descended, one at a time. It took almost forever, and several students passing him stared oddly as he labored, huffing and puffing furiously.

Just when he thought his legs would give out, Lovino reached the classroom and threw open the door, yelling, “Antonio, you shit!”

The entire class, including the teacher, grew silent and all turned to stare at him, and then Antonio, whose face grew red with embarrassment as he slid down in his chair to hide himself from the piercing stare of his fellow classmates.

“Mr. Vargas,” said his teacher coolly. “You’re late to class. Again.”

“S- Sorry,” gasped Lovino, his legs shaking underneath him. He pulled his sweater down to cover his bulging crotch. “I’ll just, er, take a seat..”

“No. You will stand, and explain why you are late. Then you may sit down.”

“Sorry,” mouthed Antonio at Lovino. He glared in return.

“I wasn’t feeling well,” said Lovino quickly, realizing that he wouldn’t be able to stand like this for much longer. His voice cracked. “So I was, uh, in the bathroom. And I didn’t hear the bell. Over the sound of my turbo shitting.”

The class erupted with laughter as the teacher’s face puckered with anger and he flustered, mouth opening and closing with shock, like a goldfish. Thankfully they seemed to be at a loss for words, and pointed to Lovino’s desk, saying stiffly,

“Sit.”

Gratefully Lovino abandoned the doorway and sank into his seat beside Antonio, muttering to him under his breath a brief, “I hate you.”

“Sorry,” whispered back Antonio. “I didn’t mean to leave you!”

“Mr. Carriedo!” the teacher exclaimed, making them both jump. “No talking in class!”

“Ah, sorry,” apologized Antonio nervously, his leg bouncing under the table. Lovino snickered at his distress, but Antonio just reached down and pressed something in his pocket.

The vibrator began buzzing at higher frequency and Lovino yelped aloud at the sudden change in rhythm; he had been getting used to the previous setting, but now with this higher setting, the waves of pleasure became more intense and noticeable, and he was unable to partially ignore them like he had learned to do with the previous setting. He crossed his legs to hide his erection, but this movement jostled the toy inside of him, causing the sensations to increase briefly as it rubbed against his trembling walls, now extra sensitive because of the special lubrication Antonio had given him and he very nearly cried out, tears coming to his eyes.

“Lovi?” murmured Antonio, placing a hand on his arm. “Should I turn it off?” he asked, but Lovino barely heard him; the world around him had almost disappeared as all his attention became focused on the vibrations shocking his body with pleasure and the rising pressure in his cock, threatening to overflow. He wanted to cum, he _needed_ to cum, but he couldn’t; not like this, not in class, in front of everyone!

Lovino gritted his teeth, clutching the desk for support. Antonio’s hand was still on his arm, his thumb rubbing circles into his sweater. These light motions, combined with the buzzing inside him, were enough to drive Lovino crazy and he squirmed uncomfortably in his seat, trying to hide his erection while at the same time stimulating the vibrator slightly, which only made his boner harder to hide.

“Lovi?” whispered Antonio again, and his heart leapt into his throat- Lovino swallowed, but his throat was dry- the throbbing in his erection became almost unbearable and he moved his leg slightly, driving the vibrator further inside him, and it found ‘that’ place, the one spot that made his vision go blurry and his body numb with desire.

Lovino clapped a hand over his mouth, biting his lip so hard to stop himself from crying out that he tasted blood. His body tensed, muscles contracting, and he came at the sound of Antonio’s voice.

He was embarrassed, to say the least, of cumming in class in front of everyone- thank god they weren’t paying attention to him, or it would be much, much worse- but even more embarrassed at the fact that he had cum from hearing Antonio say his name. Sure, there had been other factors, but what had really pushed him over the edge was Antonio.

Lovino knew he couldn’t really argue at this point that he and Antonio were ‘just friends,’ not when he had a vibrator halfway up his ass and the one controlling it was Antonio; but saying they were ‘lovers’ or ‘boyfriends’ seemed too farfetched. Friends with benefits, maybe, or fuck-buddies. It wasn’t as if they _loved_ each other or anything. Lovino wasn’t even gay- well, maybe a little- and Antonio was just his childhood friend who had grown up to be really, really hot-- mouth-wateringly hot, the type of hot that made your eyes blister if you stared for too long, which Lovino always found himself doing-- and with a huge dick. He had walked in on him masturbating, and offered to help, no strings attached, and so their relationship outside the boundary of ‘friends’ had begun, but Lovino had never imagined it would become _this,_ where just a glance from Antonio made his heart speed up, where his body grew hot hearing Antonio’s voice, where the slightest touch turned him into a quivering mess like he was now.

He let himself relax, breathing heavily, but that goddamned thing inside him was still buzzing, and there were only a few seconds of relief, of post-orgasm bliss, before he was hard again, even more so than before. Sweat dripped onto the desk as he clenched his muscles, trying helplessly to stop himself from cumming again. He heard a click, and the toy vibrated more furiously. His erection strained against his jeans, throbbing with want. His whole body was pulsating with desire and pleasure, and even the tips of his fingers were tingling, his mind gone completely blank. He could feel his rapid heartbeat in his teeth.

Lovino glanced sideways at Antonio. He grinned, winking at him, and Lovino whimpered, fighting with all his might against the growing pressure in his erection.

“Mr. Vargas?” asked the teacher, and Lovino didn’t hear it until the third time. “Are you alright?”

“N- No,” gasped Lovino. “I think I need to go to the infirma-” He broke off, yelping, as the vibrations increased by another degree. He could barely think, let alone speak, but thankfully the teacher seemed to understand. They nodded and Lovino rose out of his seat, but his legs crumpled beneath him and he fell to the floor. Antonio leapt out of his seat and caught him before he hit the ground, and Lovino, despite his classmates curious glances, clutched at him desperately.

“I think I’d better take him,” said Antonio loudly, and then, quieter, to Lovino, “Can you walk?”

“No,” huffed Lovino, his whole body trembling. Antonio nodded and then, as if Lovino weighed nothing, bent down and scooped him up, bridal style. A couple classmates _oooh_ ed and giggled, and Lovino heard at least two camera shutter clicks but he was so besotted with his own pleasure that he barely noticed or even cared. His new position in Antonio’s arms jostled the vibrator, right against his sweet spot, and his whole body seemed to turn to a quivering mass of jelly as he came a second time, biting the collar of Antonio’s shirt in a futile attempt to mask his small, pitiful yelp. His hands balled into fists around Antonio’s neck and his toes curled in his shoes as the orgasm washed over him, making everything fade away into pure ecstasy. The only things that anchored him to reality were Antonio’s firm but gentle hands, one on his quaking shoulder and the other holding up his tense legs.

He was laid gently on a bed and Lovino heard the sound of a curtain being drawn. They were in the infirmary, and when he opened his eyes Antonio was right above him.

“Are you alright?” he was asking, his hand on Lovino’s forehead. “Should I take it out? Is it too much?”

It took almost all of Lovino’s energy to shake his head no, and he stared at Antonio pleadingly before reaching up and grabbing his collar, pulling him down for a deep kiss. He seemed surprised at first, but happy, and eagerly returned the gesture, climbing onto the bed on top of Lovino. His right leg went between Lovino’s legs, and he began to gently rub up and down on Lovino’s groin with his knee, jerking him off while his tongue delved into his needy mouth. Lovino moaned, the noise muffled by Antonio’s lips on his, and his hands rose from his collar to the back of his neck and head as Antonio abandoned his lips and left a trail of wet kisses along his jaw before sucking on his neck.

“Oh, god,” breathed Lovino, closing his eyes and letting the pleasure envelop him. Antonio’s knee was grinding on his erection a little faster than it had been before, and with every stroke little sparks erupted in the corners of his vision.

“You good?” asked Antonio between kisses. Lovino moaned in agreement, unable to form proper words. “Good,” Antonio said, and tore Lovino’s shirt open, exposing his bare, heaving chest. He gave him a sloppy, wet kiss which Lovino accepted eagerly, raising his head slightly to meet Antonio’s, and a single, chilled finger traced down the side of his neck and stopped at his nipple, circling it once before pinching and squeezing it lightly.

Lovino’s breath caught in his throat and encouraged, Antonio began to play with his other nipple, doubling the sensation, while speeding up his movement against his erection with his knee. Lovino’s chest had always been sensitive (especially when Antonio was involved), so much to the point that he could reach orgasm just by stimulation of that area, and so when Antonio finally pulled away from his collarbone and focused his attentions, and his mouth, on his nipple, it was all Lovino could do to stop himself from cumming a third time on the spot.

Antonio licked around the areola, just barely touching upon the perimeter of the nipple, while still playing with Lovino’s other nipple with his free hand; he whimpered, mind gone blank as he bucked into Antonio’s knee, clutching onto him desperately for support.

Lovino was already coming undone by the time Antonio put his full mouth on his nipple and sucked, and as if to tease him further he increased the vibrations by a factor of two; Lovino moaned, his back arching, hands balling into fists around Antonio’s hair and shirt. Antonio’s knee ground against his erection, gaining speed with the intensity of his sucking; Lovino’s vision faded to white, and as if from a distance he heard himself cry, “I’m cumming, I’m cumming, I’m-!” as the third orgasm washed over him, completely sweeping him away with it.

When he returned to consciousness, his voice and vision coming back to him, Antonio was now licking around the areola of his other nipple, and playing with the one he had just been sucking with his free hand. It was slick with his saliva, and though he had just come for a third time, he was somehow hard again. His body was still tingling from the previous orgasm, but he was so turned on that Antonio’s repetitive, circular motions around his areola without ever actually touching his nipple was enough to make him moan aloud. He wasn’t sure if he could handle cumming a fourth time, but at this point he was near enough that he figured he’d find out soon, as Antonio finally- _finally_ \- began sucking on his left nipple.

“N-Not again!” he moaned, though already leaking precum. “I can’t!”

The vibrator lodged deep inside him, pressing against his prostate, was driving him crazy and he found himself clenching and unclenching around it, trying to get used to the sensation so that maybe he could have some relief, but that just made the vibrations more intense, and in turn, drove him further and further to orgasm. Desperately he arched his back, raising his hips to grind against Antonio’s, for he had since stopped teasing Lovino’s erection and instead focused his efforts solely on his nipple, but impatiently he was pushed back down onto the bed.

“Shh,” warned Antonio. “Someone’ll hear.” His teeth nipped Lovino’s nipple as he spoke and he threw his head back, savoring the slight pain with the intense pleasure. He’d never admit it, but secretly he loved it when Antonio played rough with him, tying him up or biting him or forcing him to cum over and over like he was now. It was sexy, somehow, in seeing Antonio, usually kind and gentle, suddenly dominating and confident, and though he never told him this, there was a silent understanding between both of them that sometimes going hard was best.

“Please,” whimpered Lovino, pressing himself against Antonio desperately, hoping for some stimulation of his erection, the hotness and pressure building in it so intense it almost hurt. “Don’t make me come just from my nipples again.”

Antonio sucked harder in response, upping the vibration by a factor of two. Lovino cried out in surprise, quickly clapping a hand over his mouth to stifle himself, it was practically impossible to contain his pleasure any longer. He wanted to cum so bad, but if he came now, he thought, it would be almost like losing to Antonio, accepting defeat and submission. He didn’t want to give him the pleasure of knowing that just one nipple was enough to bring him to orgasm, and he _definitely_ didn’t want him to know that it was only Antonio who was able to make him cum so hard that he could feel it down to his toes; but the more he resisted against the oncoming orgasm, the harder Antonio sucked.

His entire body was shaking, convulsing with the effort of containing himself, and he squeezed his eyes shut, he couldn’t bear to see himself so submissive. His toes curled, and instinctively he reached up to hold onto Antonio for support. It was too late, he could feel himself coming undone, and then, just as he was about to cum, Antonio pulled away.

Slowly Lovino opened his eyes. “Wha.. Why’d you stop?” The pressing feeling of needing to cum was even more intense than it had been a couple seconds ago, if possible, and though he hated himself for it, he half wanted Antonio to continue where he had left off and finish the job.

Antonio’s face broke into a grin. “You said you wanted me to, didn’t you? ‘Don’t make me come just from my nipples again,’ you asked. I’m just doing what you wanted me to do.”

“You- you idiot! That’s not what I meant!” spat Lovino, his hands balling into fists in his anger.

“Oh?” Antonio’s eyebrows raised in mock surprise. “Then what did you mean? Please, do tell.”

“I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I ha-” Lovino beat Antonio’s back with his fists.

“Did you mean you wanted me to make you come from.. other places? You want me to touch you more?”

_“I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you-”_

“Is that a yes?”

Lovino paused, looked away. His face burned with embarrassment. He nodded.

“You’re sure?”

_“Yes,_ I’m sure! Just please, Antonio- please!” Desperately Lovino raised his hips, rubbing himself on Antonio’s thigh, trying to initiate stimulation.

“Oh, alright,” said Antonio begrudgingly, but he was smiling as he leaned in to kiss Lovino again before running his hands down his arched back, cupping his ass briefly, and then pulling down his jeans and boxers. Eagerly Lovino kicked off the rest, and Antonio removed his socks, then took off his own shirt.

“Wow,” enthused Antonio, pulling off the condom. “You’re really wet down here. How many times did you cum?” He prodded it lightly, hearing a sharp intake of air from Lovino in response.

“What was that?” he asked, running a finger lazily from the base to the tip, wet with precum and the cum of previous orgasms.

“Th- Three,” whispered Lovino, covering his face with one arm, the other grabbing the sheets.

_“Three?_ Well, we can do better than that, don’t you think?”

Lovino merely whimpered, struggling against himself. The light stimulation on his erection combined with the vibration against his prostate and the leftover pressure from his previously denied orgasm unbearable.

“First, though, I’d better clean you up.” Antonio lowered himself and licked once up the length of Lovino’s slick, throbbing, cock. Lovino moaned and raised his hips, trying to push into Antonio’s mouth, but he was gently pushed back down onto the bed and forced to endure Antonio’s long, slow, teasing as he gradually licked all the way around Lovino’s erection, then up and down, driving him mad with desire.

“More,” pleaded Lovino, aching with the need to cum, and for once Antonio obeyed, taking the whole erection into his mouth and sucking, raising and lowering his head while twirling his tongue around his length.

Lovino gritted his teeth, tossing his head back. All the pleasure in his body had centered around his cock, and his mind went blank, everything erased except Antonio and his swirling tongue; the heat of his mouth; and the pressure in his erection, like a pot threatening to overflow. He was so close now, and he tugged at Antonio’s hair to let him know. He started moving faster, sucking harder; knocking the air out of Lovino’s lungs, and he came so hard that the orgasm lasted for almost a whole minute before he returned to reality.

“You good?” asked Antonio, and Lovino raised his head slightly. The room was still spinning, and it took him a while to focus on Antonio’s face. He looked worried.

“Fuck yeah,” breathed Lovino, laying back down, breathing heavily. “Oh my god.”

He looked down at Antonio. There was a little bit of his cum smeared on his lip and cheek, and his hand seemed to weigh ten pounds as he lifted it and pointed to his own cheek. “You got a little something…” he said, gesturing, and Antonio licked it up quickly, face red.

He stuck out his hand and Antonio took it, clambering back on top of him and kissing him on the tip of his nose, then his cheek, then his lips. “Do you need to stop?” he asked, laying down on his side next to him. The bed in the nurse’s office was barely big enough to hold both of them, and Antonio had to hold onto Lovino tightly to make sure he didn’t fall off. Lovino did not mind in the slightest.  

“No.” Lovino shook his head.

“Are you sure? You were out for, like, a minute. I don’t want to push you too far.”

Lovino smiled. Antonio’s face was so close to his, and he had the sudden urge to kiss it, so he did, grabbing the back of his head to pull him in deeper, longer. His eyes closed, his nose smushed against Antonio’s, and his breath tickled his upper lip. In that moment, he never wanted to pull away, but he needed to breathe and so when he felt his lungs were about to collapse, stars spinning in his eyes- from the kiss or from the lack of air, he didn’t know- he regretfully pulled away. Antonio was staring at him with the strangest expression, his eyes wide, sparkling; he looked wistful, happy, yet at the same time as if he were in pain, like he were about to cry.

“I’m fine,” Lovino assured him. “Besides, you haven’t cum yet. I don’t want to be the only one.”

“Yeah, but I like making you cum. You’re so cute when you’re squirming under me, moaning my name-”

“Okay, okay, I get it,” said Lovino, looking away. His face was bright red. “Just- let’s fuck already.” He bit his lip, staring hungrily at the bulge in Antonio’s jeans. He made a move to touch it, but Antonio smacked it away.

“Not yet,” he teased. “I’m not done with you yet.”

“Oh, come on!” complained Lovino, as Antonio scooted down the bed again and kissed his foot delicately. “You got a foot fetish or something, ya perv?”

“No,” replied Antonio, laying kisses up his ankle and calf. “Just a Lovino fetish.”

“Ugh.” Lovino groaned in disgust, but made no move to stop him as Antonio bent his leg and sucked for a second on the space behind Lovino’s knee. It wasn’t the least arousing, just ticklish, and Lovino giggled.

“What?” Antonio stopped and looked up.

“Tickles,” laughed Lovino.

“Yeah? Well, how’d’you like _this?”_ He grabbed Lovino’s legs and hooked them over his shoulders, then began sucking on the inside of his thigh, knowing that this was one of Lovino’s many sensitive spots.

“N- No fair!” cried Lovino, tossing his head back and forth with pleasure as Antonio neared his groin with every blue-purple hickey he left. When he finally reached Lovino’s hole, quivering with anticipation, he paused and said,

“You wanna know something else interesting?”

“What?” Lovino’s whole body was throbbing in time with his hard cock and the vibrations sent through his body by the toy Antonio had placed inside him, and he was eager for Antonio to just hurry up and get to the best part, to fill him up with his giant cock and make him turn into a quivering, moaning mess like he always did.

“The lube I gave you- it’s also cherry flavored.”

“No,” gasped Lovino, realizing. “No. Don’t you dare. Don’t-”

But Antonio was already licking around his puckered entrance in circles, while rubbing the tip of Lovino’s erection to maximize the pleasure he was feeling.

“You- _ass!”_ compained Lovino through gritted teeth. “Don’t play dirty, just- oh god, oh god, _oh god-”_ he moaned as Antonio increased the vibrations. It felt so good, having his ass licked while the vibrator buzzed against his prostate and Antonio rubbed the tip of his cock, tears came to Lovino’s eyes and he clenched Antonio’s hair in his fist, legs and body trembling with the effort of containing himself. He heard himself, as if from a distance, calling Antonio’s name over and over; but this voice didn’t sound like him: it was breathy, and high, and sexy, full of lust- it embarrassed him to think that that was him moaning, screaming, crying Antonio’s name desperately in such a way, but he couldn’t stop, it felt so good, and Antonio was still licking and sucking and rubbing, pleasuring him in every way possible.

When Lovino was about to cum, Antonio pulled away, licking his lips, and clambered back on top of Lovino, kissing him deeply so he could know how good he tasted. Lovino moaned into his mouth, driven mad with need, and busied himself by tugging blindly at Antonio’s belt.

Antonio took off his shirt and Lovino gasped in delight, running his hand down his abs reverently before helping Antonio undo his belt and tugging down his pants and underwear eagerly. His erection sprung forth, bobbing up and down once before settling. It was on the larger side, around 6 inches, and thick and veined. The tip was dripping wet with precum and it was pulsating, practically throbbing.

“You ready?” asked Antonio. Lovino nodded, and he spread his legs for him, lubricating his hole and then his fingers before sticking one in. Lovino took a deep breath, accustoming himself to the sensation.

“You okay?” Antonio asked concernedly. “Need more lube?”

“Yeah. Keep going.”  

“Alright, then I’ll put two in. Is that okay?” Lovino nodded quickly, eager for more. He closed his eyes, so that all his senses were focused on the vibrator lodged deep inside him and Antonio’s firm but gentle fingers, rubbing and probing his walls. It felt amazing, but he wanted more than just Antonio’s fingers, which despite being long and thick, didn’t quite hit his good spots the way his huge, delicious cock did. Still, he could never say this, and hoped that for once Antonio would understand and hurry up, remove that toy and replace it with the real thing.

Thankfully he heard the unwrapping of a condom and at last, at long last, Antonio withdrew his fingers and instead placed the tip of his erection by Lovino’s entrance.

“Are you ready?” he asked.

“Yes!” said Lovino, a bit too loudly and eagerly; and flushed. Antonio chuckled, and annoyance flickered briefly over his thoughts, but was soon overshadowed by the fact that the tip of Antonio’s large erection was stretching his walls and entering him; and then that in turn gave way to panic as he realized the vibrator was still inside him, that Antonio hadn’t taken it out, but he was already partially inside.

“It’s still in!” he cried desperately. “You forgot to take it out- it’s still in!”

“I didn’t forget,” laughed Antonio, and as he pushed further inside, turned up the vibrations to make sure Lovino was feeling as good as he was.

Lovino cried out, biting his finger to hide the sound. Tears came to eyes, and he grabbed the sheets for support. His cock was throbbing, already leaking; he was teetering on the verge of yet another orgasm, but Antonio wasn’t even fully in yet. He was still slowly, tantalizingly, pushing himself in- it wasn’t enough, but Lovino knew Antonio was too nice to go hard on him like he really wanted. He raised his hips, and though he didn’t mean to, swayed slightly as if to beckon him.

“Even though you’ve cum several times, you’re still so _tight,”_ groaned Antonio. “It’s as if you’re sucking me in. _God,_ you’re so fucking sexy, I can’t resist- I’m sorry, Lovi, I’m going to go a little faster.”

Lovino tried to speak, his mind was begging _yes, please;_ but all that came out was a long, low guttural moan as Antonio plunged the last of his length into Lovino’s depths. The vibrator moved, and rubbed against his sweet spot at the same time Antonio’s erection did, touching all his many good spots at the same time. The tears that had been welling up in his eyes overflowed and spilled down his cheek, and he bit his finger so hard in his attempts to stifle his yells of pleasure he tasted blood; but he barely noticed this as he came yet again.

The orgasm came in waves, each one greater and more intense than the previous one, completely sweeping him away. Antonio didn’t pause; in fact, he sped up slightly, so that by the time the last wave ebbed away, his mind returning, he was hard again.

“Wow,” enthused Antonio. “You came just from me putting it in!”

“I did _not_ \- ah!” cried Lovino as Antonio thrust particularly hard into his prostate. His vision became fuzzy around the edges and his body rocked with the motion. He reached for Antonio automatically, his hands clasping around his neck.

Antonio thrust mercilessly into Lovino, the friction and vibration combining, increasing the pleasure he was feeling exponentially. He was on fire, every nerve tingling and though he knew it was completely improbable, he really thought he might melt from the mounting heat, pressure, pleasure.

His body was fading, molding with Antonio’s; and as Antonio continued to pound into his sweet spot over and over, Lovino felt his mind slipping away and he began to lose himself in the sensations. He didn’t notice when his fingers curled into Antonio’s bare back, leaving red scratches down his shoulder blades and spine; and he definitely didn’t notice when he, besotted with pleasure, moaned,

“Antonio- oh _god,_ Antonio, I love you, Antonio!” until Antonio suddenly paused and asked quietly, his voice shaking slightly,

“What did you say?”

Lovino blinked, trying to comprehend as his consciousness slowly returned. “Uh,” he managed to say. His voice was hoarse from moaning so much.

“You said, ‘Antonio, I love you,’” said Antonio, his face breaking into a childlike smile. His green eyes glittered.

“I did _not!”_ protested Lovino, looking away, for he couldn’t bear to look at Antonio grinning tauntingly like that any longer; his white teeth gleaming, dimples showing. His black hair, damp with sweat, framed his cheekbones and strong jaw in ringlets, sticking to his brown face. He was panting, chest heaving from the sex, and his bronze body shined with sweat, making his muscles only more prominent.

How dare Antonio taunt him in such a way, with that gorgeous face and blinding smile. How dare he laugh at Lovino’s confession, even if it was by accident.

“You did, you did!” insisted Antonio gleefully. “Say it again!”

“I will not!”

“Go ahead,” prompted Antonio. “Say it!”

“No!”

Antonio smirked mischievously, cocking an eyebrow. Lovino’s heart jumped in his chest. “Then I guess I’ll just have to make you say it again,” sighed Antonio in mock disappointment, and grasped Lovino’s cock with one hand while beginning to thrust again. Lovino yelped in surprise at the sudden movement, but the yelp quickly dissolved into a moan as the vibrations increased with Antonio’s thrusting.

He grabbed at the sheets desperately, pleasure flooding his body again, reducing him to a quivering, moaning, mess. Antonio pushed deeper inside him with each thrust, the repetitive friction against his trembling walls and the constant electric stimulation of the vibrator sending waves of orgasmic bliss rolling through his body. He was going to cum soon, he knew that, but he almost didn’t want to out of spite for Antonio laughing at him. Yet his body betrayed him, and his back arched, toes curling.

He was prepared for the orgasm, for the hot splattering of semen on his chest, but it didn’t come. Slowly he opened his eyes.

Antonio had placed his thumb over Lovino’s urethra, preventing him from cumming.

“Say it,” grinned Antonio malevolently as Lovino squirmed against his grip, throbbing with need. “Say it and I’ll let you cum.”

Lovino clenched his teeth, determined not to give in, even as Antonio thrust harder and faster into him, pounding against his prostate with such skill and force Lovino thought that if Antonio hadn’t blocked his urethra, he’d be cumming with practically every thrust. Somehow he managed to keep his mouth shut, even as pressure and heat rose inside him to the point where he worried his cock might actually explode. His entire lower half felt simultaneously as if it were on fire and melting like ice; and not being able to cum like he wanted somehow made him even more turned on and sensitive to Antonio’s movements.

Lovino tossed his head side to side on the starched pillow in agony. It didn’t make sense, how not being able to cum felt almost as good as actually cumming- the pleasure from all his denied orgasms was multiplying, building off of each other to the point where he really thought he might melt from the intensity of the pleasure.

Just when he thought it couldn’t possibly get better, Antonio turned up the dial on the vibrator by one without even pausing his thrusting. This alone would normally be enough to bring Lovino to the point of orgasm, and so combined with the mounting sensation in his erection from previously denied orgasms finally drove him over the edge. His whole mind was centered on his cock; on Antonio’s thumb slowly, subtly tracing circles over the tip while still blocking the urethra; on the vibrations stemming from deep inside him, spreading throughout his body like wildfire; on the friction, the heat, the pleasure of Antonio’s cock skillfully managing to rub and stimulate all his good spots at the same time. His ass had always been delicate, sensitive; full of small bundles of nerves that, when stimulated properly, could turn even him- the most sarcastic, spiteful, angry person he knew- into a tearful, trembling mess able to cum at the slightest word from Antonio, as he was now.

With every thrust Antonio upped the vibrator by one degree, and by the fourth thrust what little was left of Lovino’s conscious faded away, replaced by his burning, throbbing erection. His inhibitions abandoned, he found himself grinding automatically against Antonio’s thumb blocking his urethra; his hips swayed in time with the systematic thrusting of Antonio’s cock against his quivering walls. He hated himself, reduced to such a submissive position, yet his body betrayed him. He was moaning, yelling, crying, begging, pleading; and Antonio was obeying, thrusting harder and harder.

“I love you,” he gasped desperately, clutching at Antonio for dear life. “So please- please-!”

Antonio’s face lit up. “Really?” he exclaimed. “You mean it?”

_“Yes!_ Dammit Antonio, just- just let me cum, I can’t take it anymore!” Lovino squirmed around Antonio’s grip, squeezing his legs around Antonio’s sides impatiently.

“Can’t say no to that,” laughed Antonio. He hooked one arm around Lovino’s shoulders and lifted him up slightly so that he was on his lap, bouncing with every thrust. His legs had long since given out, so Antonio had to manually hold his hips and lift him up and down, while still thrusting deep into him.

In this new position, Antonio was able to penetrate Lovino even deeper, all the way to his hilt.

“You ready?” asked Antonio. “I’m gonna take my thumb off now. I’m almost about to cum, too.”

Lovino nodded, eyes glazed over. He tried to speak, but all that came out was a moan. Antonio quickly covered his mouth with his own to hide the sound, and slowly, he relinquished his hold on Lovino’s erection.

Almost instantly a hot, thick stream of cum spurted from Lovino’s cock and he threw his head back, the orgasm overwhelming. He could vaguely hear Antonio groan,

_“Fuck,_ Lovi,” and his ass filled with hot sticky wetness, but Antonio didn’t stop thrusting even as he was cumming. Fireworks erupted in Lovino’s retinas, blinding him. He could barely breathe, his head abuzz, and the corners of his vision blurred and became dark. The orgasm was so intense, so agonizingly good that it felt that he would never awake.

The room spun, and the last thing he saw was Antonio’s concerned face hovering above him before he blacked out.

* * *

 

“Lovi? Lovi? Oh god, Lovi, I’m so sorry!” cried Antonio, patting Lovino’s cheek, desperately attempting to rouse him.

Lovino opened his eyes. “What,” he said irritably, trying to sit up, but was pushed back down onto the bed by Antonio. “What happened?”

“You passed out!” said Antonio tearfully. “I’m so so sorry Lovi, I should have stopped, I went too far, I’m so sorry, I-”

“Whatever,” groaned Lovino, fighting to control his voice. “I’m fine. It’s fine. Just- can you take that damn thing out?”

“Huh?” Antonio blinked, then looked down. The vibrator was still inside Lovino, buzzing away. His face was contorted, and Antonio noticed that he was gripping the sheets. His legs were bent slightly to hide himself, but Antonio had the feeling that he was erect.

“Right,” said Antonio quickly, face growing red in embarrassment. “Sorry. I’ll, uh, do that right away.”

Lovino nodded, biting his lip. He raised his pelvis slightly and Antonio grasped the wire and began to slowly pull the vibrator out, worried that if he pulled it out too quickly it might hurt.

Lovino’s breath caught in his throat and he clenched his teeth together to hide a whimper, eyes squeezing shut. He clenched the sheets with one hand, the other arm tossed over his face to hide his elated expression. “Hurry.. up,” he commanded, voice breathy.

“S- Sorry,” apologized Antonio, and yanked it out all at once. Lovino cried out and quickly grabbed the pillow and threw it over his face to muffle the noise, his back arching and ass clenching. He was prepared for the hot mess of cum, but there was none, just an orgasm. When he removed the pillow and finally opened his eyes, embarrassed, Antonio was staring at him with a rapt, awed expression.

“Did you just… dry cum?” he asked excitedly.

“No,” protested Lovino starkly, though his voice was still high from the orgasm. “I did _not.”_

“You did.” Antonio grinned widely and laid down next to Lovino on the cot. “You _so_ did.”

Lovino huffed angrily and rolled over, a quick jolt of pain running through his back. Annoyingly, Antonio noticed and moved closer so that he was spooning Lovino, casually laying an arm around him.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized again.

“It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not. You passed out. I went too hard, I got too excited. I won’t again, though. I’m so sorry. I’ll be gentle next time.”

Facing away from Antonio, Lovino scowled. _I passed out because it felt so good,_ he wanted to say. _I don’t want you to always be gentle with me._

Instead, he said, “I came more today than I ever have before,” hoping that Antonio would understand.

“I know,” said Antonio. “I’m sorry.”

Inwardly Lovino cursed. _I meant that as a good thing, you stupid fuck!_ he thought, and opened his mouth to speak, but the words wouldn’t come out.

Though he couldn’t see Lovino’s face, Antonio sensed his distress and kissed Lovino’s exposed neck. “What is it?” he asked, petting his hair to comfort him, even though Lovino was sure it was sweaty and horrible.

“It-” started Lovino, but then broke off. “It felt good,” he forced eventually. “So, uh. You don’t need to, er, go easy on me. I’ll let you know if it’s too much.” His face was burning, stomach churning with embarrassment, but it was over. He had said it, finally.

There was a pause. Lovino tensed with anticipation, panic building in his brain. What if Antonio misinterpreted? What if Antonio laughed at him, or told someone? What if Antonio was disgusted by him, offended?

“Lovi,” started Antonio quietly.

“Shut up,” shot back Lovino instantly, regretting what he had just admitted.

“I haven’t said anything yet!”

“Yeah, well it was probably stupid anyway.” He meant this as a jab, but Antonio, to his surprise, laughed lightly.

“What?” snapped Lovino irritably, mad at Antonio for laughing at him, especially when he had just confided in him something he could barely even admit to himself. “What the hell is it?”

“Nothing, it’s nothing,” giggled Antonio. “You’re just too cute- I love you so much, Lovi.” He squeezed Lovino tightly, laying kisses down his ears and neck.

“D- Don’t say things you don’t mean,” stammered Lovino angrily, heart beating out of his chest.

“But I _do_ mean it!” insisted Antonio. His arm which had been over Lovino’s shoulders slid down until he found Lovino’s hand and gripped it tightly. “I love you, so so _sooo_ much, and now that I know you love me too, I can say it as much as I want!”

“I do not!” protested Lovino, although he intertwined his fingers with Antonio’s as he spoke.

“You sure about that?” teased Antonio. “You seemed pretty convincing ten minutes ago.”

“I hate you,” grumbled Lovino.

“Aww,” Antonio cooed. “I love you too!”


End file.
